parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood Part 7
Here is part seven of Paul Young and Paul Young 65's Mad Jack Hood. Cast *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Robin Hood *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Little John *Sailor Moon (from Sailor Moon) as Maid Marian *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Prince John *George the Steamroller (from Thomas and Friends) as Sir Hiss *Paxton the Blue Mountain Quarry Diesel Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as The Sheriff of Nottingham *James the Red Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Friar Tuck *Tiger (from An American Tail) as Alan-a-Dale *Fifi La Fume (from Tiny Toons) as Lady Kluck *Cliff (from CatDog) as Trigger *Lube (from CatDog) as Nutsy *Rafiki (from The Lion King) as Otto *Toulouse (from The Aristocats) as Skippy Rabbit *Young Nala (from The Lion King) as Sis Rabbit *Young Faline (from Bambi) as Tagalong Rabbit *Bambi's Mother (from Bambi) as Mother Rabbit *Berlioz (from The Aristocats) as Toby Turtle *Smudger the Dark Green Engine (from Thomas and Friends) as Captain of the Guards *Croc's Father (from Croc) as Father Sexton *Croc's Mother (from Croc) as Mother Church Mouse *Dantinis (from Croc) as Prince John's Thugs *Rasputin's Green Minions (from Anastasia) as Sheriff's Thugs *King JunJun (from Super Monkey Ball Adventure) as King Richard *Various People as People of Nottingham - Various Animals and People *and more Transcript *Chorus: Love It seems like only yesterday You were just a child at play Now you're all grown up inside of me Oh, how fast those moments flee Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on Love will live Love will last Love goes on and on and on Once we watched a lazy world go by Now the days seem to fly Life is brief, but when it's gone Love goes on and on (as Jack and Sailor Moon walk along and get some diamond rings to engage each other) *Sailor Moon: Oh, Jack, what a beautiful night. I wish it would never end. *James: Surprise! Long live Mad Jack Hood! *Croc's Parents: Hooray! *Croc's Father: And long live Sailor Moon! *Croc's Father: Bravo! Bravo! *Everybody: Hear, hear! Bravo! Bravo! Hooray! *Fifi La Fume: And down with that scurvy Prince Flash Dashing! *Snuk: Yeah. (singing) Oh, the world will sing of an English king. A thousand years from now, and not because he passed some laws or had that lofty brow while bonny good King JunJun leads the great crusade he's on we'll all have to slave away for that good-for-nothin' Flash Dashing incredible as he is inept whenever the history books are kept, they'll call him the phony king of England. *James: (singing) A pox on the phony king of England (chuckles) *(all boo and laugh) *Snuk: (singing) He sits alone on a giant throne pretendin' he's the king, a little tyke who's rather like a puppet on a string and he throws an angry tantrum if he cannot have his way and then he calls for Mom while he's suckin' his thumb you see, he doesn't wanna play (all laugh) Too late to be known as James the First he's sure to be known as Merlin the Worst a pox on that phony king of England lay that country on me, babe. *Fifi La Fume: Come on, Daddy. Go, laddie, go! Oh, oh, ooh! *Snuk (singing): While he taxes us to pieces and he robs us of our bread King Senator's crown keeps slippin' down around that pointed head ah, but while there is a merry man in Mad Jack's wily pack we'll find a way to make him pay and steal our money back a minute before he knows we're there Old Mad Jack'll snatch his underwear. *Mad Jack: Oh, how could you, guys! *(all cheering, laughing) *Snuk (singing): The breezy and uneasy king of England the snivelin', grovelin' measly, weaselly blabberin', jabberin' jibberin', jabberin'plunderin', plottin' wheelin', dealin' Prince Flash Dashing that phony king of England Yeah! Category:Paul Young Category:Paul Young 65 Category:Paul Young's Transcripts Category:Paul Young 65's Transcripts Category:Robin Hood Parts Category:Robin Hood Movie Spoofs Category:The Robin Hood Movie Spoof